For example, a parking brake mechanism for an integrated transmission and transfer case is known from the publication DE 10 2004 052 869. The parking brake mechanism for braking a drive system that transfers power to the wheels of a motor vehicle comprises a parking interlock gear, which is fastened to an output shaft. The parking interlock gear can be locked by means of a spring-loaded parking interlock pawl in a park position. The parking interlock pawl can be actuated by means of a connecting rod or parking rod, which is connected directly to a detent lever. The detent lever is operatively connected to a gear shift lever, which the driver can move into various shift positions. The motions of the shift lever are transferred to the detent lever by means of a further lever. When the detent lever is moved into the park position, the connecting rod also moves toward the parking interlock gear, so that the locking pawl is pushed into the intermediate tooth spaces of the parking interlock gear and locks the parking interlock gear in the parking position.
The direct actuation of the connecting rod by means of the notched disk or by means of the detent lever results in the disadvantage that the maximum actuating force or supporting force of the connecting rod is severely limited by the permissible shifting or selecting force or by the selector shaft torque. But the highest possible actuating force or connecting rod force is required in order to ensure the functional reliability of the parking interlock arrangement. However, for the known parking interlock arrangement, the selecting torque is thereby disadvantageously increased.